Eds-Aggerate
"Eds-Aggerate" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy spreads a fake rumor that the 'Mucky Boys' smashed Kevin's window. Plot The Cul-de-Sac's newest attraction Ed Land is open for business and despite there only being one ride, Eddy is confident the local kids will pay big to savor its thrills. However, too big a push from Ed sends Eddy and armchair into orbit and landing neatly into Kevin's window and understandably Kevin is soon looking for the culprit. Double D thinks he should tell the truth but instead Eddy spins him a tale about the "Mucky Boys" a group of juvenile delinquents dropped off by a tornado and raised by mice, who eat their own weight in cheese and throw comfortable chairs about for fun. Amazingly Kevin swallows this and before the Eds can blink all the local kids are out looking for the Mucky Boys - it won't be long before the truth comes out! So it's down to the construction site to play the role of manic Mucky Boys - Ed is in his element and Eddy hams it up with his silly faces and loud noises but they can't stay ahead of the pursuit forever. Meanwhile, the kids expedition find the cave tunnels of the Mucky Boys with several caveman theme equipment and decor but Sarah and Jimmy discover the cave paintings are still fresh, Sarah's suspicions rise over time and Double D is worried she will discover the secret. The Eds cover themselves with paint and attempt to pull of raid on the kids, were they exit the cave the three pop out and scare them Sarah looking at Ed covered in paint immediately finds out and after tricking him she hoses them off to reveal the truth of the Mucky Boys. Kevin after finding the truth out is angered really bad and his final revenge is rock solid to say the least! The Eds' punishment was getting cemented in a block of cement which takes no time to harden up, and the kids begin laughing at them the way they are stuck as Jonny comes along with a cake secretly telling them there's a hammer inside to free themselves. As Jonny leaves, Ed munches on the cake, the hammer (or what Ed thought was a tarantula) getting stuck on the side of his face. Quotes *'Edd': Eddy fixing a heavy armchair onto the Ed-land "Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth" ride "You're tampering with the laws of weight and balance Eddy ... Eddy?" sighs "Ignorance must be a bliss." ---- *'Eddy': "We the Eds are smarter than-" Ed: interrupting "Onions?" Eddy: "No, Ed." Ed's eyebrow Ed: "Buttered toast? A bus driver?" ---- *'Eddy': "I know what will get them! Footprints!" took off his shoes *'Ed': "Look! Mucky feat!" grabs a mallet and smacks on Ed's feat and Ed's feats grew larger to make them resemble as the Mucky Boys' feats *'Eddy': "Now those are Mucky feet! Okay Ed, stomp down to the old drain pipe." steps on Eddy with his large "mucky" feat *'Ed': "How am I doing Eddy? Uh, where's Eddy Double D?" Edd: exasperated "Stuck to your foot like an old gum wrapper." ---- *'Kevin 'impatient: "Come on, Rolf. How much longer?" *'Rolf': "My father walked a hundred miles with a mule, two dogs and a shoe on his back." Sarah: unimpressed "Big deal." ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy tripped in Ed's big footprints "Look at the size of this footprint, I haven't seen feet this big since my great-grandmother!" ---- *'Rolf' dirt off his body: "Rolf is too strong for his own good." *'Eddy': in muck "Kacukawawa-sakatagagaga-Kickchukamama!" *'Rolf' in fear: "Mucky boys!" ---- Eds are trapped in a block of cement with their head, arms and legs sticking out *'Ed': "Uh, my nose is itchy." *'Eddy': "So scratch it." *'Ed': "Scratch it for me, Eddy." *'Eddy': "Get away from me!" *'Edd': "Well, I'd be happy to scratch it for you Ed, but I'm a little stuck over here!" *'Jonny' carrying a cake on Plank: "Look Plank, Kevin was telling the truth." D gives Eddy a dark look *'Kevin': "Jonny leave them alone. Let them soak in their own muck." and the others laugh *'Jonny': whispering "Psst. Eddy. There's... a... hammer... in the cake." Edd: "The hammer would obviously contaminate the..." Ed [interrupted Edd]: "CAKE!" eats the cake with the hammer inside "''Ah, my itch is gone." '''Eddy' to the hammer: "It's on your face." Ed: "W-W-What's on my face?" Eddy: "The hammer!" Ed panicking: "A TARANTULA! Aah! Get it off me, Eddy!" ---- *'Kevin': "Who broke my window?!" *'Ed': "Hi Kevin." *'Kevin' mad: "EDS! DON'T MOVE!" *'Edd': "Uh, sorry Kevin, we were testing our "Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth" ride until it--" silences Double D's mouth *'Kevin' angry: "WHO BROKE MY WINDOW?!" *'Eddy': "Haven't you heard of them?" *'Kevin': "WHO?!" *'Eddy': "The Mucky Boys!" *'Kevin' confused: "Mucky... Boys?" *'Eddy': "Yeah, they were dumped off by a tornado, and they like launching furniture chairs, and smash into your window!" *'Kevin': "Baloney!" *'Eddy': "Look! There they go!" *'Kevin': "Where?" *'Eddy' finger in a direction: "There!" *'Kevin' off where Eddy pointed to chase the "Mucky Boys": "Freeze Mucky Boys!" Trivia/Goofs *When the couch breaks Kevin's window, he shouts "Who broke my window?!", but the house he's shouting out of is Jimmy's House! *If Rolf really is, as he says, "too strong for his own good", why couldn't he lift the bananas off of himself in the episode "See No Ed" if he could lift all the kids in this show? *When Kevin says "Come on Rolf, how much longer?" his mouth doesn't move. *This was the only appearance of the Mucky boys. *When Kevin is asking "Who broke my window?" he's inside, after Double D talks he is suddenly outside. *Notice when Eddy crashes into Kevin's window, the chair is turned away ''from the window. *Nazz is not seen until the end in this episode. *The kids were right outside the the cave when Edd was still painting, so they should have been caught. *''Running gag: ''Whenever Double D talks about telling the truth he is always interrupted. *'Eddy:' "We, the Eds, are smarter than..." '''Ed:' "A bus driver?" That is the slogan for the Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite The3Eds: "Still smarter than a bus driver." *Jonny and Plank seem to like the Eds as they gave him a cake and hammer to free themselves. *Double D is interrupted nine times in this episode. *The rope bordering the petting zoo is transparent. *Jonny uses Plank as a tray to carry the cake. This probably inspired the creators of Lunchroom Rumble to make Jonny use Plank as a tray in the game too. *The "Mucky Boys" are occasionally mispronounced as the "Monkey Boys" because of the sound of the pronounciation. *Eddy first had the idea that the Mucky Boys had to have huge feet, and he did so by hitting Ed's with a mallet. However, when they faced the kids, they forgot to make their feet huge. Luckily nobody noticed. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. Video This clip was provided by Gogeterulez on youtube. 8DT_Ky0hkG4 See also Mucky Boys Ed Land Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 null Category:Episodes where scams failed